Past Mistakes
by FameOverDemise
Summary: Maximum Ride is determined to do great at her new school and is looking forward to putting the past behind her. But just as things start looking up, Max realizes the hard way that you cannot run from your past…or your future. FxM Rated T just in cased
1. The End of the Beginning

**Hey readers! I'm really excited for this story to unfold and become something great. Here's the full summary:**

**Maximum Ride is determined to do great at her new school and is looking forward to putting the past behind her. But just as things start looking up, Max realizes the hard way that you cannot run from your past…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series, honest. I would SO own Iggy if I had the chance though.(;**

**Chapter 1**

**The End of the Beginning**

"_Max, Max, Max…" a musical voice purred. "You can't get away from me. I'm everywhere. I'm the air you breathe and the thoughts in your head. I took away everything, and I have the power to give it all back. All you have to do is trust me…"_

I shot up from my sweat-soaked blankets, breathing like I had just done a triathlon. "Oh, my god, that was just a dream." I whispered brokenly. I smeared my bangs back with one shaking hand and seriously reconsidered my decision of actually toughing out and going to this school. Schools never have done much good for us mutants.

As I walked to my open window, it took every ounce of my power not to jump out, feel the power or the atmosphere against my graceful feathers. The wind whipped the hair that framed my hot face around, making me look a little more crazy then usual. Note to self: cut hair shorter. Maybe I'm rebelling because he liked it longer…

Why is it that my thoughts were still so infatuated with the one I hate? The look of determination on his face, his fiery blue eyes smoldering dangerously into mine, the static of his body as he leaned over me…

Enough of that. Out of sight out of mind right? The clever chap who came up with that one couldn't have been more wrong.

The door creaked open slowly, and I turned around to see a small girl with golden curls that gathered around her face and light blue eyes, full with worry.

"Angel, what are you doing up, sweety? Shouldn't you be in bed?" I said warily. Her light eyes shimmered against the pale sunlight from the window, her baby blue night gown billowing slightly with the breeze.

"I heard you screaming in your sleep, Max. What's bothering you? You've been doing this ever since-"

"Please don't say his name," I interrupted in a whispered plead. "Just please, don't say his name."

Her forehead wrinkled in worry and her small lips opened as if to say something, but she stopped herself and shook her head stiffly. "Max…What he did wasn't you fault. You were younger. More stupid. Anyways-Dr. Martinez made breakfast for us. Everyone else is downstairs, alright?"

She didn't wait for my answer as she skipped daintily out of the room I had at Dr. Martinez's (AKA Mom's) house. The room was pale blue, with ivory carpet that looked like they had been thoroughly steamed and cleaned about 5 minutes ago. Beautiful works of art dotted the walls harmoniously, all looking like the artist had a serious case of ADHD when he made it. Ahh, well that's abstract for you. The bed had a beautiful patch quilt resting lazily on top of it, still scrambled slightly from my startled awakening.

I trudged down the stairs to find 5 pairs of bird kid eyes staring at me and 4 bird kid mouths stuffed with syrupy, sugary goodness that could only be identified as pancakes. All except one mouth taught with worry.

Fang had been so distance ever since the incident. Or "incident" is just a nice word for it, because saying what actually happened would just hurt the flock that much more.

"Hey, you," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster as he patted the kitchen chair next to him, his tired eyes wandering to my sweat-soaked face. "I saved a seat next to you. Saved you some pancakes too, before someone I know stole them and stuffed them down his throat." he stated wryly as he eyed Gazzy playfully. Gazzy turned to me and gave me his best imitation of an innocent smile, which I had seen a million and 3 times before when he was trying to get out of trouble. I playfully scowled at him and said "Well, I never! How DARE you steal my pancakes, Gazzybear?!?" He flushed at his newly acquired nickname, and I decided he was not going to live this down until the day he died.

As I took a sip of my orange juice, I noticed Fang studying me in his peripheral vision. I smirked knowingly his way, and he returned it with a crooked smile, one that I could always feel heating my freckled cheeks. "You know, you really need to stop doing that," he whispered, suddenly right next to my ear. "You look so beautiful when you blush I feel like some guy if going to come steal you away from me…" he lightly brushed his soft lips against my earlobe and I swear my whole ear went numb. Here we go, Puppy Max.

"Come on, come on, break up the love fest you too!" Ella giggled, The soft sounds of her twinkling laughter filling the room. Iggy softly smiled to himself at the sound of it. Whether he knew it or not, he had a thing for Ella, but I had no idea what the extent of it was. Ella shyly shot grins Iggy's way a lot of the time, but he didn't know that because of the fact that he is permanently blind.

Fang looked away from me long enough to see the exchange I was observing between Iggy and Ella. He smiled the biggest full-on smile he had in a long time, then kissed my neck and went to go put the dishes away.

**Short, I know. But I wanted to get this out there.**

**Reviews=a very happy author!**


	2. Hide and Go Seek Is Over

**A/N-Blahh, don't hate me!**

**Here is the new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I, TwilightReader3137 AKA Lily, do solemnly swear, of sound mind and possibly unsound body if I don't post this, that I do not own the Maximum Ride series. Scouts honor.**

Chapter 2

Hide and Go Seek is Over

"Your not serious…" my eyes wandered over the huge building, cobblestone walkways and all, where I would surely meet my demise.

The huge sign said it all: "LOUIS G. MERRYWEATHER PRIVATE INTERMEDIATE SCHOOL".

This Louis fellow really had expensive and obnoxious tastes, unless he did this just to humor himself.

The enormous four story hell-hole looked like something out of a movie, with its large, prestigious columns, rising high above my head. The trees painted the property sweeping colors of orange, yellow, red, and brown, its grass a luscious shade of jade. A statue of Mr. Merryweather himself stood unmoving, topping a large fountain, it's water crystal blue. The crowd of people swarming to get to their first class paraded in and out of the door, resembling a heard of wildebeests in their rush. All the bodies blended together harmoniously, creating a huge blob of dark violet blazers and khaki-colored bottoms. The Merryweather crest adorned all of the plum-colored jackets, a large hawk designed right smack-dab in the middle of it, "_Misericordia, Scientia et Victoria_" engraved around the large bird. The Latin saying roughly translated to "Compassion, Knowledge, and Victory". Oh, this is gonna be fun.

I stepped out of the black SUV mom has and laced my hand with Fang's, loving the warm feeling that ignited in my veins anytime we touched. He looked down at my outfit, his eyes swimming at amusement at the ugly and itchy blazer I was forced into this morning along with my khaki skirt and knee-high socks. The look on my face said it all; I should have a button on my shirt that says "I really don't want to be here right now".

"Aww, whose a grumpy pants!!!!??!?" Nudge whistled and elbowed Angel, who was also smirking at my forlorn expression. "Come on Max, lighten up. This is gonna be fun!" she gave me a full on smile, her small white teeth glistening gloriously in the sunlight. "Oh yeah, just to much fun…" Sarcasm oozed out of my tone as I rubbed small circles on Fang's hand with my index finger. "Lets just get this over with and hope that nothing tries to shoot us and/or blow us up, okay?"

Mom waved cheerfully and drove out of sight, her loving eyes examining us as she did.

I lost myself in Fang's eyes and was about to lean up and kiss him when suddenly I felt a strong vibration in my back pocket. "Crap!" I whispered urgently, fumbling around for the small silver flip phone Mom had gotten me "just in case". Once I got a hold of it, I flipped open the screen to answer the call I had received. "Hello?"

"Oh Max, great to hear your darling voice again." a musical voice sneered. "I was beginning to think I never would hear it again."

My jaw dropped in astonishment at the voice on the other line. Could it be?

The musical voice chuckled once. "The whole "gaping fish" look doesn't quite fit your face nicely, love. Please close you mouth."

I choked on my words trying to figure out what to say. "Ho-hhow did you know that?"

"Oh, sweetie. I can see you right here from where I'm standing. You do look quite appetizing in purple, it compliments your tan quite nicely…"

I took a sharp intake of breath and quickly scoped the immediate area. I couldn't believe my ears. How did he find me?

"Looking will accomplish nothing. I just wanted to let you know that I'm watching and looking over you. The first time you see me, I might be in one of those uniforms myself…" he chuckled again quietly as I felt myself break out into a cold sweat.

"Well goodbye, Max. Have a great day. I'll see you eventually." The phone clicked and ended the call and all I could do was stare at the ground.

He had found me.

**Reviews=a very happy author.**

**:D**

***Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* "Do it, do it NAAOWW!" **


End file.
